The invention relates to use of novel colon cancer-associated nucleic acid molecules and the polypeptides they encode as markers for cancer, including colon cancer. The invention also relates to the use of a panel of colon cancer-associated nucleic acid molecules and the polypeptides they encode and their use as markers for colon cancer. In addition, the invention relates to the use of such nucleic acid molecules and the polypeptides they encode for diagnosing colon cancer, and monitoring the colon cancer""s response to treatment.
Colon cancer, which is also known as cancer of the large bowel and colorectal cancer, is second only to lung cancer as a cause of cancer death in the United States. Colorectal cancer is a common malignant condition that generally occurs in individuals 50 years of age or older; and the overall incidence rate of colon cancer has not changed substantially during the past 40 years. (Harrison""s Principles of Internal Medicine, 14/e, McGraw-Hill Companies, New York, 1998). The treatment of colon cancer once diagnosis is made depends on the extent of the cancer""s invasion of the colon tissue, lymph nodes, and metastasis to other organs such as the liver. The survival rate for patients diagnosed with early-stage cancer is about 90% survival after 5 years. The five-year survival rate drops if the cancer is not detected until the cancer has spread beyond the mucosal layer of the colon, and drops significantly further if, when detected, the cancer has spread beyond the colon to the lymph nodes and beyond. Thus, it is critical to diagnose colon cancer at the earliest possible stage to increase the likelihood of a positive prognosis and outcome.
The traditional method of colon cancer diagnosis is through the use of non-invasive or mildly invasive diagnostic tests, more invasive visual examination, and histologic examination of biopsy. Although these tests may detect colon cancers, each has drawbacks that limit its effectiveness as a diagnostic tool. One primary source of difficulty with most of the currently available methods for diagnosing colorectal cancer, is patient reluctance to submit to, or follow through with the procedures, due to the uncomfortable or perceived embarrassing nature of the tests.
Some of the less invasive diagnostic methods include fecal occult blood testing and digital rectal exam. A digital exam may detect tumors at the distal end of the colon/rectum, but is not effective at more proximal levels. The usefulness of tests for occult blood is hampered by the intermittent bleeding patterns of colon cancers, which can result in a high percentage of false negative results. For example, approximately 50 percent of patients with documented colorectal cancers have a negative fecal blood test. In addition, false-positive fecal occult blood tests may also present problems for accurate diagnosis of colon cancer, because a number of non-colon cancer conditions (e.g.: gingivitis, ulcer, or aspirin use) may yield positive test results, resulting in unnecessary invasive follow-up procedures. These limitations of the less-invasive tests for colon cancer may delay a patient""s procurement of rapid diagnosis and appropriate colon cancer treatment.
Visual examination of the colon for abnormalities can be performed through endoscopic or radiographic techniques such as rigid proctosigmoidoscopy, flexible sigmoidoscopy, colonoscopy, and barium-contrast enema. These methods are expensive, and uncomfortable, and also carry with them a risk of complications.
Another method of colon cancer diagnosis is the detection of carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA) in a blood sample from a subject, which when present at high levels, may indicate the presence of advanced colon cancer. But CEA levels may also be abnormally high when no cancer is present. Thus, this test is not selective for colon cancer, which limits the test""s value as an accurate and reliable diagnostic tool. In addition, elevated CEA levels are not detectable until late-stage colon cancer, when the cure rate is low, treatment options limited, and patient prognosis poor.
More effective techniques for colon cancer diagnosis, and evaluation of colon cancer treatments are needed. Although available diagnostic procedures for colon cancer may be partially successful, the methods for detecting colon cancer remain unsatisfactory. There is a critical need for diagnostic tests that can detect colon cancer at its early stages, when appropriate treatment may substantially increase the likelihood of positive outcome for the patient.
The invention provides methods for diagnosing colon cancer based on the identification of certain colon cancer-associated polypeptides and the encoding nucleic acid molecules thereof, as antigens that elicit immune responses in colon cancer. The identified antigens can be utilized as markers for diagnosing colon cancer, for following the course of treatment of colon cancer, and for assessing colon cancer treatments.
According to one aspect of the invention, methods for diagnosing colon cancer in a subject are provided. The methods include obtaining a biological sample from a subject, contacting the sample with at least two different colon cancer-associated polypeptides encoded by nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15, and determining specific binding between the colon cancer-associated polypeptides and agents in the sample, wherein the presence of specific binding is diagnostic for colon cancer in the subject.
According to another aspect of the invention, methods of determining onset, progression, or regression, of colon cancer in a subject are provided. The methods include obtaining from a subject a first biological sample, contacting the first sample with at least two different colon cancer-associated polypeptides encoded by nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence selected form the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15, determining specific binding between agents in the first sample and the at least two different colon cancer-associated polypeptides, obtaining from a subject a second biological sample, contacting the second biological sample with at least two different colon cancer-associated polypeptides encoded by nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence selected form the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15, determining specific binding between agents in the second sample and the at least two different colon cancer-associated polypeptides, and comparing the determination of binding in the first sample to the determination of specific binding in the second sample as a determination of the onset, progression, or regression of the colon cancer.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, methods for selecting a course of treatment of a subject having or suspected of having colon cancer is provided. The methods include obtaining from the subject a biological sample, contacting the sample with at least two different colon cancer-associated polypeptides encoded by nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15, determining specific binding between agents in the sample that are differentially expressed in different types of cancer, and the colon cancer-associated polypeptides, and selecting a course of treatment appropriate to the cancer of the subject. In some embodiments, the treatment is administering antibodies that specifically bind to the colon cancer-associated polypeptides. In some embodiments, the antibodies are labeled with one or more cytotoxic agents.
In some embodiments of the foregoing methods, the biological sample is a blood sample. In some embodiments, the agents are antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof. In some embodiments of the foregoing methods, the biological sample is contacted with at least 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, or 15 different colon cancer-associated polypeptides encoded by nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:15. In some embodiments of the foregoing methods, the biological sample is contacted with a colon cancer-associated polypeptide other than those encoded by nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15.
According to another aspect of the invention, methods for diagnosing colon cancer in a subject are provided. The methods include obtaining a biological sample from a subject, contacting the sample with antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof, that bind specifically to at least two different colon cancer-associated polypeptides encoded by nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15, and determining specific binding between the antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof and colon cancer-associated polypeptides in the sample, wherein the presence of specific binding is diagnostic for colon cancer in the subject.
According to another aspect of the invention, methods for determining onset, progression, or regression, of colon cancer in a subject are provided. The methods include, obtaining from a subject a first biological sample, contacting the first sample with antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof, that bind specifically to at least two different colon cancer-associated polypeptides encoded by nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15, determining specific binding between colon cancer-associated polypeptides in the first sample and the antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof, obtaining from a subject a second biological sample, contacting the second sample with antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof, that bind specifically to at least two different colon cancer-associated polypeptides encoded by nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15, determining specific binding between colon cancer-associated polypeptides in the second sample and the antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof, and comparing the determination of specific binding in the first sample to the determination of specific binding in the second sample as a determination of the onset, progression, or regression of colon cancer.
According to another aspect of the invention methods for selecting a course of treatment of a subject having or suspected of having colon cancer are provided. The methods include obtaining from the subject a biological sample, contacting the sample with antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof that bind specifically to at least two different colon cancer-associated polypeptides encoded by nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15, determining specific binding between colon cancer-associated polypeptides in the sample that are differentially expressed in different types of cancer, and the antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof, and selecting a course of treatment appropriate to the cancer of the subject. In some embodiments, the treatment is administering antibodies that specifically bind to the colon cancer-associated polypeptides. In some embodiments, the antibodies are labeled with one or more cytotoxic agents.
In some embodiments of the foregoing methods, the sample is selected from the group consisting of: tissue, stool, cells, blood, and mucus. In preferred embodiments of the foregoing methods, the tissue is colorectal tissue. In some embodiments of the foregoing methods, the antibodies are monoclonal or polyclonal antibodies, and in some embodiments, of the foregoing methods the antibodies are chimeric, human, or humanized antibodies. In some embodiments the antibodies are single chain antibodies, and in some embodiments of the foregoing methods, the antigen-binding fragments are F(abxe2x80x2)2, Fab, Fd, or Fv fragments. In some embodiments of the foregoing methods, the biological sample is contacted with antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof, that bind specifically to at least 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, or 15 different colon cancer-associated polypeptides encoded by nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15. In some embodiments of the foregoing methods, the biological sample is contacted with an antibody or antigen-binding fragment thereof, that binds specifically to a colon cancer-associated polypeptide other than those encoded by nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, kits for the diagnosis of colon cancer in a subject are provided. The kits include at least two different colon cancer-associated polypeptides encoded by nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of: SEQ ID NOs:1-15, one or more control antigens, and instructions for the use of the polypeptides in the diagnosis of colon cancer. In some embodiments, the colon cancer-associated polypeptides are bound to a substrate. In some embodiments, the one or more agents are antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof. In some embodiments, the kit includes at least 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, or 15 different colon cancer-associated polypeptides encoded by nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15. In some embodiments, the kit further includes a colon cancer-associated polypeptide other than those encoded by a nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, kits for the diagnosis of colon cancer in a subject are provided. The kits include antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof that bind specifically to at least two different colon cancer-associated polypeptides encoded by nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15, one or more control agents, and instructions for the use of the agents in the diagnosis of colon cancer. In some embodiments, the one or more agents are antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof. In some embodiments, the one or more agents are bound to a substrate. In some embodiments, the kit includes antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof, that bind specifically to least 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, or 15 different colon cancer-associated polypeptides encoded by nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15. In some embodiments, the kit further includes an antibody or antigen-binding fragment thereof, that binds specifically to a colon cancer-associated polypeptide other than those encoded by a nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15.
According to another aspect of the invention, protein microarrays are provided, which include at least two different colon cancer-associated polypeptides, wherein the colon cancer-associated polypeptides are encoded by nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of: SEQ ID NOs: 1-15, fixed to a solid substrate. In some embodiments, the microarray comprises at least 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, or 15 different colon cancer-associated polypeptides encoded by nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15. In some embodiments, the microarrays further consist essentially of a colon cancer-associated polypeptide other than those encoded by a nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15. In some embodiments, microarray further consists essential of at least one control polypeptide molecule.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, protein microarrays are provided, which include antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof, that specifically bind at least two different colon cancer-associated polypeptides encoded by nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of: SEQ ID NOs:1-15, fixed to a solid substrate. In some embodiments, the protein microarray consists essentially of antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof, that bind specifically to least 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, or 15 different colon cancer-associated polypeptides encoded by nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15. In some embodiments, the protein microarrays further consist essentially of an antibody or antigen-binding fragment thereof, that binds specifically to a colon cancer-associated polypeptide other than those encoded by a nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15. In some embodiments, the protein microarrays further consist essentially of at least one control polypeptide molecule. In some embodiments, the antibodies are monoclonal or polyclonal antibodies. In some embodiments, the antibodies are chimeric, human, or humanized antibodies. In some embodiments, the antibodies are single chain antibodies, and in some embodiments, the antigen-binding fragments are F(abxe2x80x2)2, Fab, Fd, or Fv fragments.
According to another aspect of the invention nucleic acid microarrays are provided. The nucleic acid microarrays include at least two nucleic acids selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs: 1-15, fixed to a solid substrate. In some embodiments, the microarray consists essentially of at least 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, or 15 different nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15. In some embodiments, the microarray further consists essentially of a nucleic acid molecule other than those selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15. In yet another embodiment, the microarrays further consist essentially of at least one control nucleic acid molecule.
According to another aspect of the invention, methods for diagnosing colon cancer in a subject are provided. The methods include obtaining from the subject a biological sample, and determining the expression of at least two colon cancer-associated nucleic acid molecules or expression products thereof in the sample, wherein the nucleic acid molecules comprise a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of: SEQ ID NO: 1-15, wherein the expression is diagnosis of the colon cancer in the subject. In some embodiments, expression is determined for at least 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, or 15 nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15. In some embodiments, the method includes determining expression of a colon cancer-associated nucleic acid molecule other than those comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15. In some embodiments, the sample is selected from the group consisting of: tissue, stool, cells, blood, and mucus. In preferred embodiments, the tissue is colorectal tissue. In some embodiments, the expression of colon cancer-associated nucleic acid molecules is determined by a method selected from the group consisting of nucleic acid hybridization and nucleic acid amplification. In preferred embodiments, the hybridization is performed using a nucleic acid microarray.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, methods for determining onset, progression, or regression, of colon cancer in a subject are provided. The methods include obtaining from a subject a first biological sample, determining a level of expression of at least two colon cancer-associated nucleic acid molecules or expression products thereof in the first sample, wherein the nucleic acid molecules are selected from the group consisting of: SEQ ID NOs: 1-15, obtaining from the subject a second biological sample, determining a level of expression of at least two colon cancer-associated nucleic acid molecules or expression products thereof in the second sample, wherein the nucleic acid molecules are selected from the group consisting of: SEQ ID NOs: 1-15, and comparing the level of expression in the first sample to the level of expression in the second sample as a determination of the onset, progression, or regression of the colon cancer. In some embodiments, expression is determined for at least 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, or 15 nucleic acid molecules selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15. In some embodiments, the method further includes determining expression for a colon cancer-associated nucleic acid molecule other than those comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-15. In some embodiments, the sample is selected from the group consisting of: tissue, stool, cells, blood, and mucus. In preferred embodiments, the tissue is colorectal tissue. In some embodiments, the expression of colon cancer-associated nucleic acid molecules is determined by a method selected from the group consisting of nucleic acid hybridization and nucleic acid amplification. In preferred embodiments, the hybridization is performed using a nucleic acid microarray.
According to another aspect of the invention, methods for diagnosing cancer in a subject are provided. The methods include obtaining a biological sample from a subject, contacting the sample with a colon cancer-associated polypeptide encoded by a nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1, 2, 5, and 6, and determining specific binding between the colon cancer-associated polypeptide and agents in the sample, wherein the presence of specific binding is diagnostic for cancer in the subject.
According to another aspect of the invention, methods for determining onset, progression, or regression, of cancer in a subject are provided. The methods include obtaining from a subject a first biological sample, contacting the first sample with a colon cancer associated polypeptide encoded by a nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1, 2, 5, and 6, determining specific binding between agents in the first sample and the colon cancer-associated, obtaining from a subject a second biological sample, contacting the second sample with a colon cancer associated polypeptide encoded by a nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1, 2, 5, and 6, determining specific binding between agents in the second sample and the colon cancer-associated polypeptide, and comparing the determination of binding in the first sample to the determination of specific binding in the second sample as a determination of the onset, progression, or regression of cancer.
According to another aspect of the invention, methods for selecting a course of treatment of a subject having or suspected of having cancer are provided. The methods include obtaining from the subject a biological sample, contacting the sample with a colon cancer-associated polypeptide encoded by a nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1, 2, 5, and 6, determining specific binding between agents in the sample that are differentially expressed in different types of cancer, and the colon cancer-associated polypeptide, and selecting a course of treatment appropriate to the cancer of the subject. In some embodiments, the treatment is administering antibodies that specifically bind to the colon cancer-associated polypeptide. In some embodiments, the antibodies are labeled with one or more cylotoxic agents.
In some embodiments of the foregoing methods, the sample is blood. In some embodiments of the foregoing methods, the agents are antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof. In preferred embodiments of the foregoing methods, the cancer is colon cancer.
According to another aspect of the invention, methods for diagnosing cancer in a subject are provided. The methods include obtaining a biological sample from a subject, contacting the sample with an antibody or antigen-binding fragment thereof, that binds specifically to a colon cancer-associated polypeptide encoded by a nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1, 2, 5, and 6, and determining specific binding between the antibody or antigen-binding fragment thereof and the colon cancer-associated polypeptide in the sample, wherein the presence of specific binding is diagnostic for cancer in the subject.
According to another aspect of the invention, methods for determining onset, progression, or regression, of cancer in a subject are provided. The methods include obtaining from a subject a first biological sample, contacting the first sample with antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof, that bind specifically to a colon cancer-associated polypeptides encoded by a nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1, 2, 5, and 6, determining specific binding between colon cancer-associated polypeptides in the first sample and the antibodies or antigen-fragments thereof, obtaining from a subject a second biological sample, contacting the second sample with antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof, that bind specifically to a colon cancer-associated polypeptides encoded by a nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1, 2, 5, and 6, determining specific binding between colon cancer-associated polypeptides in the second sample and the antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof, and comparing the determination of specific binding in the first sample to the determination of specific binding in the second sample as a determination of the onset, progression, or regression of cancer.
According to another aspect of the invention, methods for selecting a course of treatment of a subject having or suspected of having cancer are provided. The methods include obtaining from the subject a biological sample, contacting the sample with antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof that bind specifically to a colon cancer-associated polypeptide encoded by a nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1, 2, 5, and 6, determining specific binding between colon cancer-associated polypeptides in the sample that are differentially expressed in different types of cancer, and the antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof, and selecting a course of treatment appropriate to the cancer of the subject. In some embodiments, the treatment is administering antibodies that specifically bind to the colon cancer-associated polypeptide. In some embodiments, the antibodies are labeled with one or more cytotoxic agents.
In some embodiments of the foregoing methods, the sample is selected from the group consisting of: tissue, stool, cells, blood, and mucus. In some embodiments of the foregoing methods, the tissue is colorectal tissue. In preferred embodiments of the foregoing methods, the antibodies are monoclonal or polyclonal antibodies, chimeric, human, or humanized antibodies. In some embodiments of the foregoing methods, the antibodies are single chain antibodies or antigen-binding fragments are F(abxe2x80x2)2, Fab, Fd, or Fv fragments. In preferred embodiments of the foregoing methods, the cancer is colon cancer.
According to another aspect of the invention, kits for the diagnosis of cancer in a subject are provided. The kits include a colon cancer-associated polypeptide encoded by a nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of: SEQ ID NOs: 1, 2, 5, and 6; one or more control antigens; and instructions for the use of the polypeptide and control antigens in the diagnosis of cancer. In some embodiments, the colon cancer-associated polypeptide is bound to a substrate. In some embodiments, the one or more agents are antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof. In preferred embodiments, the cancer is colon cancer.
According to another aspect of the invention, kits for the diagnosis of cancer in a subject, are provided. The kits include antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof that bind specifically to a colon cancer-associated polypeptide encoded by a nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1, 2, 5, and 6; one or more control agents; and instructions for the use of the antibodies, antigen-binding fragments, and agents in the diagnosis of cancer. In some embodiments, the one or more agents are antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof. In some embodiments, the one or more agents are bound to a substrate. In preferred embodiments, the cancer is colon cancer.
According to another aspect of the invention, protein microarrays are provided. The protein microarrays include a colon cancer-associated polypeptide, wherein the colon cancer-associated polypeptide is encoded by a nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of: SEQ ID NOs: 1, 2, 5, and 6, fixed to a solid substrate. In some embodiments, the protein microarray further includes at least one control polypeptide molecule.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, protein microarrays are provided. The protein microarrays include antibodies or antigen-binding fragments thereof, that specifically bind a colon cancer-associated polypeptide encoded by a nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of: SEQ ID NOs:1, 2, 5, and 6, fixed to a solid substrate. In some embodiments, the protein microarrays further include at least one control polypeptide molecule. In some embodiments, the antibodies are monoclonal or polyclonal antibodies. In some embodiments, the antibodies are chimeric, human, or humanized antibodies and in some embodiments, the antibodies are single chain antibodies. In some embodiments, the antigen-binding fragments are F(abxe2x80x2)2, Fab, Fd, or Fv fragments.
According to another aspect of the invention, nucleic acid microarrays are provided. The nucleic acid microarrays include a nucleic acid selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs: 1, 2, 5, and 6, fixed to a solid substrate. In some embodiments, the nucleic acid microarrays further include at least one control nucleic acid molecule.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, methods for diagnosing cancer in a subject are provided. The methods include obtaining from the subject a biological sample, and determining the expression of a colon cancer-associated nucleic acid molecule or expression product thereof in the sample, wherein the nucleic acid molecule comprises a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of: SEQ ID NO: 1, 2, 5, and 6, wherein the expression is diagnostic of cancer in the subject. In some embodiments, the sample is selected from the group consisting of: tissue, stool, cells, blood, and mucus. In preferred embodiments, the tissue is colorectal tissue. In some embodiments, the expression of colon cancer-associated nucleic acid molecules is determined by a method selected from the group consisting of nucleic acid hybridization and nucleic acid amplification. In preferred embodiments, the hybridization is performed using a nucleic acid microarray. In preferred embodiments, the cancer is colon cancer.
According to another aspect of the invention, methods for determining onset, progression, or regression, of cancer in a subject are provided. The methods include obtaining from a subject a first biological sample, determining a level of expression of a colon cancer-associated nucleic acid molecule or expression products thereof in the first sample, wherein the nucleic acid molecule is selected from the group consisting of: SEQ ID NOs: 1, 2, 5, and 6, obtaining from the subject a second biological sample, determining a level of expression of a colon cancer-associated nucleic acid molecule or expression product thereof in the second sample, wherein the nucleic acid molecule is selected from the group consisting of: SEQ ID NOs: 1, 2, 5, and 6, and comparing the level of expression in the first sample to the level of expression in the second sample as a determination of the onset, progression, or regression of the cancer. In some embodiments, the sample is selected from the group consisting of: tissue, stool, cells, blood, and mucus. In preferred embodiments, the tissue is colorectal tissue. In some embodiments, the expression of colon cancer-associated nucleic acid molecules is determined by a method selected from the group consisting of nucleic acid hybridization and nucleic acid amplification. In some embodiments, the hybridization is performed using a nucleic acid microarray. In preferred embodiments, the cancer is colon cancer.